Crimson Stain
by TeNshI nO Hi
Summary: A girl who has been put through normal people her age would and should never go through gets sent to knew caretakers. Who aren't aware of the second goal of their 'mission'. What will happen when they meet? Will all hell break loose?
1. Default Chapter

Heyoz~! This is a preview, please tell me if you want me to continue ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon or Gundamwing.feh  
  
Kuso: damn  
  
Iie: no Baka: idiot  
Preview  
  
A dark haired girl, correction, young woman sat by her window dressed in loose pajama drawstring black pants with little neon purple stars on them and a black wife-beater tank top. Her violet eyes taking on a glazed look, staring out into the stormy night, focused on something only she could see. The rain hitting the large window caused streams of water to drizzle down the windowsill. She leaned against the wall and propped her legs up letting her arms dangle loosely on her knees.  
  
The spacious room's only source of light came from the candles placed neatly on her shelf and table, giving off an eerie glow.  
  
A flash of lightening ripped across the sky, momentarily casting bright light on the occupants face. She had chin length hair so black it looked purple. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of violet that held sorrow and confusion. Her skin, ebony and satin smooth, covered her slim and toned body.  
  
Letting a sigh escape her lips, she got up slowly and walked to her bed, where she fell on her back, taking in the plush softness and blood red sheets. Breathing in and out slowly, thinking over what had happened today.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Hotaru! Come back here!" She was running through the forest, in dark blue jeans and tight black shirt whose sleeves acted as cut-off gloves, in the back of a huge mansion. Behind her was a tall man with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes wearing gray track pants and a worn out old gray t-shirt with the words 'kaze' in navy blue, quickly catching up with the smaller girl since he had the advantage of long legs and being a professional runner.  
  
"Stop running away! You're not going to get anything done if you keep running away!!" The tall man called out, right on the shorter girls heels.  
  
"Iie!! They will never accept me and you know it!!" Closing her eyes in frustration and anger she ran on, not seeing the root that stuck up from the ground. "Wah!! OOph." she exclaimed as she fell to the dirt ground. "Kuso." she said through clenched teeth, punching the floor beneath her.  
  
"Hota-chan, daijabou desu ka?" The man asked, as he kneeled down next to the fallen girl.  
  
"What do you think Haruka?! I hate this." the girl trailed off, looking to the ground as the man, known as Haruka looked on in sympathy. "I'm a freak.a monster. No one will accept me."  
  
The blonde haired man looked down at her, with sorrowful eyes at his friend's conclusion.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? Why? Why?!" Hitting the ground with each statement as tears of aggravation made their way into her eyes.  
  
The blonde man, gathered the smaller girl into his arms, trying to comfort her like a brother would to a sister; petting her hair and rubbing her back.  
  
"Hotaru.there's nothing wrong with you. You, just have different abilities." being careful what came out of his mouth.  
  
"Liar. People are afraid of me. Do you count that as one of my 'abilities' Haruka?" Hotaru, calmly said, but with enough bite to hurt.  
  
"::sigh:: those baka's don't know anything." How can I help you if you wont let us? You're only hurting yourself more Hota-chan.I've tried all I can do and end up with the same results. I hate doing this.but.it might help you Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru.?" Making sure he had her attention before continuing. "Hotaru, I think it's best for you to leave this place." Wincing at the shock and pain run through the girl's eyes. "I don't want you to go, but you aren't getting what your looking for here. There's something your looking for and, I can't provide it, even though I've tried."  
  
Shock, pain, than anger flashed through her purple eyes, before getting up and roughly pushing the man, that held her, away.  
  
"I see.if that is what you want Haruka.than so be it." Hotaru said with anger seeping through each word before running back to the mansion before Haruka could protest, leaving the man in pain.  
  
"I.I..just don't know what to do any more." Was all that was said as droplets of water came down from the sky, than started to pour, leaving the man on his knees looking at the ground, despair written all over his face.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
::sigh:: Everyone, deserting, everyone I knew, turned away, what is to become of me.ashes to ashes dust to dust. What's awaiting me in Sanq Kingdom.more darkness. Hotaru thought as she slowly drifted asleep into the land of memories, being replayed.all painful for this lost girl.  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am back~! Haha well not exactly =] I'm really sorry bout not finishing "Tough Love" yet. I promise that it will be worked on, if not finished, this summer ^^  
  
So how was it? Goot? Bad? Should I continue? Please R&R it would be much- appreciated hehehe 


	2. Not so Ordinary Mission

AN: Thank you dragon and shaedows for your reviews ^^ they mad me smile haha  
Disclaimer: don't own Sailormoon or Gundamwing.  
  
::actions:: thoughts  
Crimson Stain: Not so ordinary Mission  
  
Rated pg-13  
"Your next mission is to protect this girl. Watch the screen please." Commanded a lady in a Preventer's jacket, two buns adorned the sides of her head. Pushing a button on the mahogany table, a flat screen television came up from within the desk. A group of five young men looked at the screen with mild interest, knowing the routine of receiving their missions.  
Soon the screen began to flicker and there was a moment of static when the picture became clear, immediately the men wished the screen would blow-up.  
A young girl at the age of 14 was in a cylinder glass case filled with blue tinted liquid. She was wearing a white bikini, showing tubes and monitoring systems stuck on her body. Her black hair flowed freely in the water, eyes closed in sleep. Half her face was covered in a mask that was keeping her from drowning as men and women in white doctor coats walked around her, observing the girl like some animal. Each had a clip board and were writing down notes vigorously.  
A man with round glasses stepped up to the cylinder tube and went to what looked like controls. (The young man with light blonde hair and innocent blue eyes scooted to the edge of his seat, covering his mouth in worry; eyebrows furrowed showing his distress) The man pushed a few buttons "Ladies and gentleman please watch." he said while stepping back to allow his collegues a better view.  
The boys in the room watched intently on what this man was up to when suddenly the floating body of the fragile girl went rigid as a board. Her arms and feet spread out slightly, the camera catching the front of her face. An eerie purple glow started to radiate from the girls body, slowly growing brighter and spreading outwards. The scientist stepped back slightly in fear. All was quiet.  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened showing a blank stair, what must have been luminous eyes were dull and clouded in gray. " Experiment 254, attack formation Isis." Ordered the professor with round glasses, in a calm confident voice.  
The girl in the tube, lifted her arms in a fluid motion making circles [an: like subzero in mortal combat] drawing her hands closer and closer together. A ball of purple light was created and than a cat eye appeared in the ball. "Fire." Said the doctor. Without blinking the girl pushed her hands forward, ejecting the ball of energy.  
The other scientist screamed and ducked in alarm. But was met with a silent chuckle from the only man standing up, the lead professor. " Don't worry, the cylinder is made of a special glass we made to contain the energy from experiment 254's blasts. Now ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed the little display-" he started..  
"Professor Tamoe, that was nothing but a little fireworks display. Why don't you show us the real power of experiment 254, let us see what we are paying for." A man in a diplomatic suit said, ending with a cocky smirk.  
"Why of course Sgt. Lei, but I doubt you are paying for this, more like the people you govern, ne?"  
  
With that said, the professor turned back to the control panels and pushed several more buttons. Than he took a disk and slipped it into the harddrive.  
"Please view the screen. This is what experiment 254 is seeing and what will happen during the battle field; which causes a reaction of violence." The professor said, gesturing to the television screens surround the cylinder tube.  
  
The scientists looked from the screen to their "weapon", some wanting to have an excuse not to watch the television for too long since what was being showed made their stomach churn.  
The girl inside the tube, grew stiff again, her fists clenched tightly as her eyes began to glow with a purple light. Her body was shaking, her eyebrows knitted together in pain. Suddenly she screamed in agony, throwing her head back and than curling up into a fetal position, holding her head, trying to cease the pain coming from the horrid images being played; screaming all the while. The purple glow increased as the seconds ticked by, she stood back up again in a quick motion, the screaming stopping and her eyes resembling black holes, and the energy left her in a horrendous explosion, filling the screen with blinding light; causing the young men in the room to squint at the screen.  
When the light subsided, the girl stood there with droplets of water on her pale skin, the cylinder tube now shattered, some of the monitoring systems hung loosely being blasted out of her body while other clung on with the little wires left. Sparks flew here and there from the broken electrical wires, the computers were nothing but scraps. The scientists were all dead.except Professor Tamoe who was laughing maniacally.  
  
The camera zoomed in on the lone girl of 14, she stood there dripping, eyes blank. With a trail of red liquid coming from her left eye, tears of blood.  
The screen was filled with static as the camera zoomed in on the left side of her face.  
So how was it? Not clear? hehe hope you liked it. And should I keep on going?  
  
Reviews make me smile like this *^__________^* 


	3. Thoughts, No way out

WOW ^^ hehe Key, Sheadows, Hotaru-Yuy, and Whisper Reilman, thank you for your reviews~!!  
Disclaimer: don't own Sailormoon or Gundamwing  
  
::actions:: thoughts [AN] (background)  
Crimson Stain: Thoughts, No Way Out  
Shuddering, the boy with white blonde hair and kind blue eyes that held an innocence not many his age would still have, he looked up from his lap at his commander. His eyes held pain and misunderstanding.  
"Ludy Une, how could someone do that to another human being? How come this was not let out by the police or someone, anything to help?!" The young man screamed, overwhelmed by his confusion at man inhumanity to man.  
"Quatre, you know as well as all the people in this room, that humans are capable of doing such atrocities to each other with no remorse. And ::sigh:: I am sorry to say this, but the police were part of the funding, and some underground sects of the government." Lady Une explained, seeing the perplexed expressions on the few people that showed their emotion in the room, she continued. "This tape, gentlemen was given to us by Ms. Peacecraft, who was a witness to what you just saw, she went undercover suspecting underground negotiations between the world military leaders. Ms. Peacecraft came upon this and made a copy of their video, giving it to us, wanting experimenting on humans for weapons to be stopped."  
"So we're going to blow up the labs that are situated around the world?" A violet-eyed youth asked his waist length chestnut colored braid swayed as he turned to look at his commander.  
"Iie, Duo; you five are going to look after the girl that was in the video, she's the key to their operation and are beginning to look for her again."  
"Matte, how did she get away? I thought they had her still and this was a rescue mission." Another young man spoke up in a handsome voice. He looked one year older than the rest of the men and had thick bangs that covered up half his face, only revealing one of his emerald eyes and handsome face.  
"Wrong again. Let me explain Trowa, gentlemen. The lead scientist you saw in the video, Dr. Tomoe [sorry about the spelling mistake last chapter], and the girl is Hotaru Tomoe. Get the picture? That man experimented on his own daughter. Ms. Tomoe is no ordinary girl to begin with. She has some abilities that allowed her to barely survive all of the mad scientists tests. Three years ago, a group of rebels, a sect off of a human rights group, ambushed Dr. Tomoe lab, successfully killing him and taking Ms. Tomoe. There were no other survivors from the experiments." Taking a breath and a sip of water, she continued. "Dr. Tomoe had an assistant , who was 'conveniently' out of town that day, is starting to recruit the successful experiments, mainly Ms. Tomoe. This is why we need to look after her." Lady Une, took a seat in her leather chair, clasping her hands together and placing them on the marble table. Scanning for any reactions and watching as the men thought over the information. Well the men that showed their thoughts. I'm surprised Trowa even said something, Hiiro and Wufei have yet to voice their opinions. ::sigh:: I though they would have changed over the years after the war. It's been so long.  
"Lady Une, whose looking after Ms. Tomoe as of right now? It has been three years, what is her condition?" Poor girl, having to be put through experiments by your own father. How could any one adjust to life after going through all of that?  
"She's being looked after by the man who found her, his name is Haruka Tenou [sp?], hai the famous racer. Mr. Tenou did not adopt her legally knowing how the government was connected. Ms. Tomoe is not doing so well, that is why Mr. Tenou came to us for help. She's been shunned by people her age and marred by her past. Plus with the current events and another mad scientist on her tail, her life wont get any better.unless she came here."  
There was a long silence, one that Lady Une didn't like, since silence meant thinking and thinking meant doubts, doubts on the mission, she did not like doubting missions.  
"When is she arriving?" A deep voice rang out.  
Everyone looked over to the man who had spoken, his wild chocolate locks falling over his closed eyes, the eyes that could freeze hell over. He had finally spoken, and it was the most unexpected phrase of all.  
"I don't decline missions." He stated before anyone thought he had feelings and was feeling compassion for the girl, because he wasn't.  
::sigh:: and to think I had hoped Hiiro would have softened up a little and wanted to help Ms. Tomoe not because she's a mission. Quatre thought sadly.  
"Hai, since we don't have much of a choice, knowing you Lady Une, she's probably on her way over here this instant. And I agree with Yuy, I don't decline missions." Stated the last man to talk, speaking in an irritated voice. He had jet black hair that was slicked and tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His onyx eyes were slightly open glancing at the occupants from where he sat with his arms folded over his chest. Closing his eyes again, he waited for the rest of the people to state their opinions. But like he said, they didn't have much of a choice. Some rather happy about their situation, while others had better things to do through their point of view.  
Seeing the other nod their answers, Lady Une spoke again.  
"Yes, you are right Wufei, Ms. Tomoe is on her way right now with her guardian. I had a feeling you five would not decline a mission, but seeing as this mission is a bit heavy, I had my doubts. Her plane arrives in exactly one hour, where we will pick her up and bring her to your house, Quatre, where she will be staying. (::sigh:: I had thought we would be using my house, better call Rashid to set up a room for our new guest.) Ms. Tomoe is going to go to Peacecraft Academy and she does not know that her life is in danger. I expect you five to keep your mouths shut."  
"Hey hey.why are you looking at me?" Duo whined.  
"Because Maxwell, you have trouble keeping your big mouth shut all the time." Retorted Wufei. Being answered by Duo scratching the back of his head, embarrassed by the truth.  
"::ahem:: As I was saying, after we drop her belongings over at Quatre's house, we will need to go to a nearby shopping center to pick up a few clothes and her uniform for school. Which she will be starting this coming Monday."  
"We should leave if we want to be on time, Lady Une." Trowa stated quietly as he got up from his seat, escorting Lady Une to the door.  
"Hai, we should get going. It would be rude of us not to show up early or own time at least." Quatre put in, as he too got up and headed out the door.  
"Hurray!! We get a new room mate!!" Duo cheered as he ran out the door following he polite blonde.  
"Baka." Grumbled Wufei as he walked slowly out the door, shaking his head at the energetic youth.  
"Here we go again." Mumbled the last person in the room, stalking out the door with his hands stuffed into his light jeans, head downcast. Walking down the long corridor after his comrades.  
The lights in the hallway slowly turning off, one by one, the last light came from the entrance door opening, than closing with a ::clunk:: and all was black.  
TBC  
Hehe so how was it? Did it make any sense? Any contradictions? Gomen about Haruka's last name, I have a pretty goot idea that I spelled it wrong. Oh and sorry bout posting up so late, the cable connection wasn't working for some bizarre reason on my comp. =T  
  
Please R&R *^__________________^* they still make me smile hehe 


	4. First Encounter, Lasting Impressions

Yup yup Shaedows u got the rite idea haha I'm glad ur enjoying the story ^^ and I was hoping I didn't give away the coupling.lol but that's cuz I'm not entirely sure whose gonna be with who teehehe ^^;;  
Lol love u too Hotaru Yuy hahaha  
Desclaimer: sigh* this is getting redundant seriously.  
::actions:: thoughts [AN] (background) * flashback *  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Crimson Stain: First Encounter, Lasting impressions  
" This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in five minutes. Passengers please take your seats and fasten your seat belts. Turn off all electrical devises and wait for further notice. Thank you for flying with us on International Flights and have a wonderful time on you stay." The captain of the large plane announced over the speakers, as everyone did what they were told and began to hurry back to their seats.  
"Do you need help with anything miss?" A flight attendant with curly wavy hair that went up to her shoulders asked the girl with black hair and blank violet eyes.  
Hotaru looked up at the flight attendant with her blank eyes and just shook her head slightly, signaling a negative. "Thank you for asking though." She added quietly, remembering what her 'onii-san' had told her. * Now Hota-chan, you need to be nice to the people on the plane, they mean no disrespect towards you if they ask if you need any assistance. It's just their job - *  
Sighing, Hotaru turned her head to look out the window, looking down she say a vast space of land. It was strange, there was an immense amount of grass-land, with trees of all kinds, but also little settlements and large buildings that seemed to just scream 'technology'. What a quaint little town. Hotaru mused. Flying first class has its disadvantages; all the flight attendants kept on bugging me if I needed anything. We're in first class, how much do you need to be comfortable?  
A man with sandy bland hair in a tan colored suit sat down next to Hotaru, only giving him a glance knowing who the person was. She went back to gazing out the window; not really interested, already memorizing the layout of the city, but just for a lack of something to look at.  
The man looked at the young girl beside and shook his head sadly and sighing. He has been depressed for the past week, after calling up Lady Une to take Hotaru from his care. He had no intention of doing this when he first took Hotaru in, and certainly would not think of it if it were not for the new threat on his 'imotou's' life.  
This is gonna be so damm hard.whose going to look after her? Will they understand her? Will she even give them a chance? He glanced over at Hotaru again and jumped back a little since she was staring intently back at him.  
"Why do you keep looking at me Ruka-chan?" Hotaru asked plainly.  
::chuckle:: My Hota-chan ::sigh:: I shouldn't be too worried about her, she's a smart girl and is more capable of taking care of herself. Sadly due to that bastard of a father she had. Those boys better be ready for Hota-chan.  
"Gomen ne. I was just thinking that's all Hota-chan." Haruka replied. She nodded and looked out the window again.  
They had just landed and were pulling into the terminal. The other passengers were speaking excitedly about getting off the plane, all of them ready after five hours of flight.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Scene Change ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"We're goin' to the airport, we're goin' to get a new roommate, she's kawaii and travel size.la La la Laaa." A hyper youth sang while walking around the airport. He had dark shades on that matched his devilish attire; which consisted of black jeans and black Lugs, a red muscle shirt was covered by his leather jacket. His headphones played Nelly- Batter Up  
"Shut-up Maxwell, your drawing attention." Grumbled a Chinese man who had on dark blue jeans and a white turtle-neck sweater.  
"That's the point Wu-man. (a growl could be heard) Any ways, who wouldn't notice five dashing young men and a beautiful woman?" Duo added as they made their way to the terminal doors, where people already started to pour out of the doors, causing Lady Une to raise an eyebrow and shake her head at the carefree boy [boy to her cuz she's older].  
They were looking around for the two people they were supposed to meet, but no one fit the pictures they were sent.  
"Excuse me, are you Lady Une?" A polite and handsome voice said from behind the group. Each of them turned around to face the person who spoke.  
"Hai, I am. Are you Haruka Tenou?" She answered and he nodded. "You don't look like the person in the picture, so we couldn't recognize you."  
"The picture you have must be from a couple years back, sorry about that." Haruka explained.  
"Let's get your things and we'll talk more in the car." With that said, the group of six and the pair started walking at a brisk pace to the luggage area.  
The five boys walked behind Lady Une and the pair, already starting the mission even though the protectors and their 'mission' had not exchanged words or even looks yet.  
Trowa glanced to his left a little, where he looked at the pair walking. At his position at the left end of the line he got a side view of the girl.  
The man known as Haruka was standing on her right, his arm hugged her shoulders so she was close to him at all times. Very protective. Her head was slightly tipped down so her chin length hair swished as she walked, covering and uncovering his view of her profile. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she continued to walk. Her face is so set, not happy but not sad either. Just passive and blank. She must be about 5'6" or so, judging by how tall Haruka-san is. Her frame looks light and agile, maybe she could join the circus.  
His thoughts were cut short as he stopped himself from gasping. He had been focusing on her face, her eyes mainly when she suddenly glanced back, never moving her head. They stared at each other, never blinking, until she looked back to where she was walking again.  
Blinking, Trowa looked straight ahead again, as they neared the luggage area. Freaky.  
Hotaru was reaching towards her bag when a hand grasped the handle, looking up she was met by indigo eyes that shined with joy. She almost wanted to smile at how much life seemed to be in those eyes.  
"Here, let me help you with that." The purple-eyed man she recognized as the one called Duo Maxwell.  
"Arigato." She said as he put it on the ground with her other rolling suitcase.  
"No problem babe." He answered enthusiastically giving her a thumbs up and a wink. A growl could be heard in the background, coming from Haruka. He stomped over and grabbed Duo by he jacket collar and held him off the ground.  
"Don't you ever call Hotaru in such a disrespectful manner you little runt." Haruka growled out, tightening he choke hold. "Got that?!"  
"H-hai, Haruka-san." Duo spluttered, not from the lack of oxygen but from the immense anger Haruka had in his eyes. Dropping to the floor, he heaved a sigh and straightened himself out. Man o man.not a great first impression.  
"And that goes for all of you too!" Haruka warned looking each young man in the eye.  
"No need to worry Haruka-san. Each of us know better than to treat a lady with disrespect. I apologize for Duo's behavior." A light blonde haired man said, as he bowed politely to Haruka and Hotaru.  
"Hai, just ignore Duo no baka." Wufei added.  
All the time. Duo gets in trouble for some idiotic mess, Quatre apologizes and Wufei takes this chance to insult Duo. ::sigh:: the same as always. Thought a lone youth as he took in the scene in front of him. He had yet to speak and wasn't going to until he had no choice. Scanning the area again to check for a possible threat, happy he found none, looked over their group.  
Duo and Wufei were in yet another fight, Quatre, Lady Une, and Haruka were discussing something, Trowa was standing by the luggage's making sure no one got stupid and tried to steal them, and the girl, Hotaru was standing behind Haruka, always keeps her close by, I wonder how he's going to fare with her a couple thousand miles away, looking at a near by bar.  
Hiiro looked to where Hotaru had fixed her stare and saw that it was an ordinary bar. What is so interesting? Looking back at Hotaru and than back at the bar, Hiiro looked harder. He almost chuckled at what she was looking at with such interest. She looks amazed at how they make the drinks. Must have come from a sheltered town back in Japan. Looking back at Hotaru, she saw that Wufei was making his way towards her, since Duo had walked off to flirt with some flight attendants. What's he up to?  
Watching, Hiiro thought is curious that Wufei the woman hater would approach one, especially a 'mission'. Wufei tapped Haruka on the shoulder and asked him something, nodding yes, Haruka turned and gestured Hotaru to follow Wufei. Hotaru looked at Wufei with her empty eyes and started to follow him as he started walking towards the bar.  
Raising an eyebrow at the passing two, Hiiro watched them come and pass him.  
"I'm taking Hotaru-san to get something to drink." Wufei answered his question as he passed.  
Hotaru just looked straight ahead, not acknowledging Hirro in any way, not that it bothered him.  
Passing by Duo as he continued to talk it up with the blonde and red headed flight attendant, he waved at the two. They both nodded. Even though they had left, Duo was still looking at the girl that had gotten him in trouble. He gave her a quick look over realizing he didn't really get a good look at her.  
Duo watched as Wufei asked her what drink she wanted and ordered it for her. She was wearing a long sleeved dark purple skirt made out of cotton. It hugged her body nicely showing her curves but not making her look sluty. The skirt went up to mid thigh and the rest of her legs were covered in nylon black 'thigh-high' stalking. Her boots looked a little too big for her but she walked like they fit perfectly; her dark outfit and her mystically morbid features complimented her pale skin.  
A fallen angel. Duo thought as he quickly went back to talking to the brainless flight attendants, not wanting Hotaru to know that he had been 'checking' her out.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Scene change ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The group of seven was now in one of Quatre's many white limos and was heading to his mansion to drop off Hotaru's luggage. Lady Une sat in the fron with the driver. Haruka had left already was driving his yellow Lamborghini to one of his uncles houses where he will be staying the night and catching the 6:30 am flight back to Japan.  
"Hotaru-san, we are going to my house right now to drop off your things and let you freshen up if you would like to, also get something to eat. Since the food on the plan are pretty disgusting. After that we'll go to the near by shopping center to pick up your uniform and anything else you need. Does that sound ok, Hotaru-san?" Asked Quatre politely, not wanting to offend his new quest in any way.  
No one knew how to act around her. Not sure if she was stable, hurt, offended by anything, they just didn't know.  
"Please just call me Hotaru and the plan is fine with me, if it's not any trouble." Came the quiet but empty reply. Not known to the other party, she was having similar trouble. How am I supposed to act around my so-called 'protectors'? Some of them seem so stiff and others are extremely nice and good-natured. What if I scare them? What if I hurt them? She asked herself, not wanting to hurt any one. This made her draw back, trying to distance herself from getting attached, afraid of hurting innocents.  
"Of course its no problem Hotaru, we'd love to take you out!" Exclaimed Duo, who was happy that she showed some sort of humanity. Hoping the worst hadn't happened to her soul. I wanna buy something for her..oh I know! I cross would look great on her!! That's what I'm going to buy for her.a nice silver cross.  
Hirro glanced at Hotaru, noticing that she held herself more closely, like she was trying to shrink into a corner away from all the people in the car. Her eyes were looking at the floor, blank as usual. Hmm.what happened? Her eyes were a little brighter just a minute ago. Is there something she's not telling us? Did Lady Une leave something out? He felt a need to make her more comfortable around them, how is this mission going to work if who they were protecting was afraid of them, he reasoned.  
But not usually the one to talk, he didn't know what to say and didn't want the other guys to get suspicious over nothing. He tried to think of a way to get her to talk without getting himself stuck in the middle of something.  
"What do you like to do Hotaru? May I ask?" Came a handsome voice. Hiiro looked to where it came from and surprisingly it was the most silent one of the group, Trowa. Hiiro closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, acting like he wasn't going to do anything. Quatre smiled, Duo grinned, and Wufei cocked an eyebrow.  
Don't think you're the only one who noticed Hotaru's aloofness.  
Should've guessed Trowa would have noticed too with his keen eyes. Well, this works out for me.  
"What do I like?" Hotaru repeated, drawing the attention back to her. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at the ceiling in thought. A little color came back in her eyes.  
Good, it's working. Thought Trowa  
"I like to do many things. Painting, gymnastics, collecting lamps." She listed.  
"I heard from Haruka-san that you ribbon danced and fenced too." Quatre interrupted, his curiousness showing through his shinning blue eyes.  
"Hai, I was in a ribbon dancing company while in Japan, and Ruka-chan taught me how to fence and other fighting techniques."  
"What other fighting techniques do you know onna?" This time it was Wufei, wanting to find out what possible skill a woman could have in the fighting department.  
Her brows furrowed slightly, at being called 'onna'. Hmph.Huruka would have skinned him alive for that. "Well, swordsmanship, hap-kido, jujitsu, kickboxing, how to wield a glave and sabers. I don't know all the names because Ruka-chan just taught me and didn't tell me the names. Gomen nasai." She finished as Wufei thought about the techniques he heard from her, and wondered what else she knew; taking into consideration that she was trained to be a weapon.  
"There's no need for you to apologize Hotaru. You should be happy to know that we have a training room downstairs that has any equipment you might need and more. Please feel free to use it at any time." Quatre suggested as they pulled up to the gate that lead to his estate. [oO that rhymes haha]  
"Yea, you'll love it hear at Q mans pad. It's huge and has everything you would ever need! An inside and outside pool, training room, tennis courts, horses, and a large kitchen and frig to raid." Duo finished licking his lips.  
The limo pulled up in front of steps that were lined with red carpet that lead to two large doors that allowed a car to drive in if they were both opened. Made of the finest wood and carved with delicate details of flowers.  
The door was opened letting the passengers get out one by one. First Duo bounded out the door, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Hotaru, and than Hiiro.  
Hotaru stooped so as not to hit her head, forgetting she was wearing a skirt, she stepped out. Leaving Hiiro with pink cheeks. I should've gone first. He composed himself with ease and walked up next to Hotaru who was staring wide eyed at the 'house' in front of her.  
"Duo-san said that it was a house. This is an estate. Duo-san also said it was huge, not humongous." Hotaru said in awe while looking up at the three story, four including the underground training room, estate.  
::chuckle:: " Lets go inside so you can get settled in." He touched her arm to let her know he was leaving and she followed, getting over the fact she was going to live in a mansion.  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, her glasses shining in the sun. She smirked, her eyes shining with happiness as she watched Hotaru and Hiiro go inside.  
The 'mission' is already taking its affect. Who would've known? She thought sarcastically.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Scene Change: an hour later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I can't believe Quatre set up a whole room for me. Hotaru thought as she looked around her room for the 10th time.  
There was more than enough room left, even thought there was a queen sized bed adorned with blood red-purple silk sheets. The plush mattress and accessorizing pillows made it feather soft to the touch. Two large windows allowed her a wonderful view of the garden outside, where lilies of all colors and wild Hawaiian flowerers flourished. The window nearest her bed had a stone balcony where six people could stand and still move around with comfortable personal space.  
The carpet was an off white color that reached every part of the room. Her bathroom had a tub and a stand up shower. Her entire body could fit in the tub, she would know, she tested it. The bathroom had another door that led to her walk in closet. The closet was like another room in itself, 30'30' with shelves mirrors and a little round step up in front of three mirrors allowing the best view of every part of the person's body. Than there was another door that led back outside to the room.  
Hotaru had unpacked all of her clothes and things and had put up her things around the room; on the table, the nightstand, in the bathroom, and the closet. She had way too much room left.  
A knock came from outside, drawing her back to reality.  
"Hotaru, are you ready to go shopping?" Came Duo's voice muffled through the door, a little hint of dread in his question.  
Hotaru smiled a tiny smile. These people are so nice. But they're only doing their job, like those brainless flight attendants. Her smile dropped and she opened the door.  
"Hai, I'm ready to go. Just let me get a jacket." She had taken a shower and changed into a pair of black jeans and maroon spaghetti-strap top showing a little bit of her toned stomach and smooth skin.  
Throwing on a puffy black jacket she closed her door. "Ok, lets go."  
"Wow you look great babe." Duo said as he looked her up and down through the corner of his eye, causing Hotaru to blush slightly. Why am I blushing? I guess cuz no one has ever said that to me.  
"Good thing Haruka's not here baka." Duo and Hotaru turned to look at the direction of the voice. Stepping our of his room was Wufei wearing baggy gray pants and a black button down shirt over a white shirt underneath, a leather trench coat that reached his mid-thigh slung over his shoulder.  
"Yea good thing." Duo said wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.  
"But I am." Wufei growled walking up to the two. Duo was shocked and Hotaru was as surprised as him. "Don't ever let me hear you talk to this onna with such disrepute again." The Chinese man commanded and than walking down the hall way and down the stairs.  
Hotaru followed Wufei with a look of confusion. What is up with these people?! They must take their 'missions' real serious. Goodness.  
Duo took up the back with a perplexed face, scratching his head. What's up Wu-mans butt? He's never cared about respecting women before and he's calling Hotaru 'onna' so how is that being respectful?!  
Everybody was already downstairs as the three came down.  
Trowa was wearing stone washed jeans, an untucked white dress shirt covered with a calf length tan leather trench. She looks so cute with that puffy black jacket. It looks like it's going to eat her up.  
Hiiro had on light blue jeans, a khaki dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. He was holding his jean jacket. Hotaru looks so huggable right now.  
Quatre had on khaki slacks with a white turtle-neck on, covering him was a leather jacket. Looking up to see Hotaru he blushed.  
"Lets get going, we won't have enough time if we don't leave soon." Quatre said as they started to walk to the front door trying to hide his face.  
"What do you mean we wont have enough time Quatre? We'll have five hours. That's not enough time for one person?" Duo asked getting afraid.  
Looking around, Hotaru could tell all five of them didn't want to go shopping, but who would? She didn't like it all too much either and was thankful that she could find whatever she needed in less than two hours.  
"Iie, I wont take that long. I usually find everything I need in less than two hours or one. You five don't need to fret." Hotaru said, seeing their relieved faces she looked up as the engine of three cares could be heard.  
"Of course you wouldn't take a long time, with a body like yours yo-" (three smacks and one punch could be heard) "ITAI!!! That hurt!!! What the hell did you guys do that for?!" Duo screamed.  
Hotaru turned around and saw Trowa, Wufei, and even Quatre have their hands held up in a smacking motion and than Hiiro with his right hand in a fist. Duo had four throbbing lumps on various places on his head and a swelling bump on his left cheek.  
The four assaulters looked up to see Hotaru's wide eyes and quickly put away their 'weapons' and coughed, twiddled their thumbs, or shifted uncomfortably at her stare. Hotaru just sweat dropped.  
A midnight blue Rolls Royce drove up followed by a silver BMW Porsche Boxter which was followed by a fire red Corvette.  
"Hotaru rides with me." Hiiro said in almost a demanding tone, pulling her forward by her arm into the Rolls Royce.  
"Any where besides Duo." Quatre said as he and Duo got into his Porsche.  
"Hey! That's mean Q-man."  
"We're going to Peacecraft Shopping Centre right?" Wufei asked as he and Trowa got into his Corvette.  
"Yea. See you guys there." Answered Hiiro.  
"Ja ne!" Duo called out.  
Three racing cars sped through Quatre's estates drive way towards the city.  
Through a window on the third floor, Lady Une looked out of her office window. Smiling happily at what she had seen and heard. It's only the first day and Hotaru-san is having an affect on the boys. I hope this doesn't get out of hand. Kami I pray the boys will be able to help Hotaru as well.  
In one swift motion the curtains closed.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
WOW~!! That was the longest I have written for this story =] hehehe I'm home right now instead of school cuz I wasn't feeling well. So I wrote this. Took like 2.5 hours~!! By back hurts and now I gtg and finish my hw haha. REVIEWS PLEASE~!! Ja ne~! ^__~  
No inners or other outers, except Haruka. Whose going to remain a guy, it fits better. ^____^  
Next time: They go shopping hehehe and school's going to start soon. 


	5. Broken Reflections

Disclaimer: hahaha I don't own anything but the plot and oc's sigh* what a pity..  
  
OH~! I use xp so the spacing might not be right, I apologize for the inconvenience of having the paragraphs and everything squished together if it comes out that way. I wish it would stop doing that.I space everything out but it never works feh .*  
  
Myst Lady: hehe thanx~! I'm glad you like the story and suspense. Teehehe I'm not telling XP hehehe  
  
Cassie-bear01: yay~!  
  
Hotaru Yuy: lol yeups yeups.not going to reveal anything yet muahahaha =} hope you get well soon  
  
Sammie: poor duo? Yea.sigh* but hehe I'll give him sooome slack ::grin::  
::actions:: thoughts "spoken" [AN] (background)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Crimson Stain: Broken Reflections  
It was a day before school starts and they had gotten the supplies Hotaru would ever need to be comfortable in her new home.  
  
Hotaru was sitting outside on her balcony rail, with her feet hanging on the outside, over looking the mystical garden; deep in her thoughts.  
  
Unknown to her, a pair of onyx eyes were watching her every move; slightly wondering what was on her mind.  
  
These people seem nice, they took me shopping and helped me settle in nicely, that blonde, Quatre, even set up a room for me. But are they being sincere?  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Hotaru spotted a bouncing figure with golden streamers flowing behind her heart shaped face.  
  
"Hey Usagi-cahn! What are you doing here? Your house is the other way."  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to invite you to a party Minako is having. We couldn't find you at school."  
  
"A party? Why is Minako throwing a party?"  
  
"It's a surprise party for your birhday-" Usagi blurted out, than realizing what she had said, covered her mouth with a gasp. " Uh-oh.you weren't supposed to hear that. Rei is going to kill me! Don't tell Mina or the others ok?!"  
  
"Wow a surprise party.for me? I thought no one remembered."  
  
"Of course for you Hotaru-chan! We would never forget. Or give up a chance to get rid of you.Please don't tell!"  
  
"Oh sure, of course Usagi, don't worry I wont tell."  
  
"Ok, good. Here is the address, be there at 9 ok? Oh I got to go now, my mom wants me home to help around the house. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja Usagi-chang!" Hotaru said, waving off to the blonde bundle.  
  
Looking down at the slip of paper Usagi gave her she smiled brightly; a new found joy in her heart. Wow they're so nice. They remembered my birthday and went through all that trouble to make it a surprise.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene change: park^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So did you do it meatball head?"  
  
"Of course Rei, I'm not a dumbass."  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"Hey, watch it! I pulled it off ok?"  
  
"She's so easy to fool, that dim-witt."  
  
"Duh Makato, she thinks we're her friends.psh.what a joke."  
  
"Yea Mina. So you gave her the address right?" (Usagi nods)  
  
"Good, now we need to confirm with the guys about our plan and give that freak the best sweet 16 present of her life."  
  
"You're brilliant Ami."  
  
"I know."  
  
The group of girls walked out of the shade of a grand oak tree laughing at what was to come for their little 'friend'.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene change^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A petite girl, wearing a black leather mini skirt with an iridescent purple top made her way down an alley. The outline of her body illuminate by the yellow glow of the street lamps that hung in the alley. Her black boots making soft 'clunking' noises as she walked.  
  
Her eyes darted about her looking for something, for someone, anything to tell her that she wasn't alone.  
  
Did Usagi give me the right directions? Did I take a wrong turn somewhere? Maybe Minako is renting a warehouse or something since she loves throwing huge parties. Naw.not for me though.  
  
There was a sound causing Hotaru to whip around, standing there clutching her leather duster for warmth and comfort. A cat came out of a trashcan and started to trot away from her disappearing into the shadows of the dark alley.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Hotaru was about to turn, when a man chuckled, causing her to freeze.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here. What's a little gal like you doing out here huh? Looking for a little fun?" A man about 20 years old [she's 15] stepped out of the shadows, from where the chuckle had come. He was wearing dark jeans and a white under shirt with a green-checkered shirt over it. His face held a proud smirk and his eyes shown with lust as he looked Hotaru up and down.  
  
Hotaru shrunk back at his stare, not liking the feeling in her stomach at all.  
  
"There's no way out sweetie." Came a voice behind her. Hotaru gasped and jumped out of the way as another boy around 19 stepped out. He was wearing baggy black cargos with a red muscle shirt. His slicked brown hair shined in the night. "You're surrounded, and don't even try to scream for help or we'll have your throat before you could even get a note out of those pretty lips you have." He sneered, smirking as he saw Hotaru's eyes widen.  
  
Three other guys stepped out, completely surrounding her, all looked to be 19 or 20 years of age.  
  
Looking around, she found that there truly was no escape, not knowing what they were going to do with her, she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"::laugh:: What do you think you're doing little girl? You think you could fight us? All of us?" Said the first guy with the dark jeans.  
  
Gathering up as much courage she had left, Hotaru said with no fear, "You think you got me figured out so well? You're underestimating me."  
  
Now all the guys broke out in laughter. "Oh.we know you well enough.Hotaru, yes we know you well enough."  
  
"::gasp:: How did you know my name?"  
  
"Well, you didn't expect us to deliver your birthday present without knowing your name did you?" The second guy said, raising an eyebrow and smirking again.  
  
Everything came together, as Hotaru suddenly realized what they meant. Her eyes went blank. They-they-they set this up. Minako, Usagi, Rei, Makato, even Ami. Minna.they did this. Her heart, that had just healed had shattered once again into millions of pieces.  
  
"::girly giggle:: You finally realized it Hotaru-chan ?" A mocking voice sounded from the roof top.  
  
Looking up, Hotaru saw the people she was just thinking about, the people who she thought were her friends; the people who broke her heart.  
  
"You are such a baka, you actually thought we liked you and that we were your friends? Seriously Hotaru, why would we befriend you, you mutant?" sneered Rei.  
  
"You don't belong here, your too dangerous. How many more people are you going to hurt with your 'accidents'?" Ami said quietly but looking accusingly at Hotaru.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Hotaru asked sullenly, looking at the ground.  
  
"We're doing the world a huge favor by getting rid of a freak like you." Makato shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, we better get going, don't wanna be late for your party now do we, huh Hotaru? Have fun with her boys." Minako said waving over her shoulder walking away.  
  
Each girl faded into the shadows leaving only Usagi left.  
  
"Oh and happy sweet 16 Hotaru." She added sarcastically. Then she too disappeared into the night laughing.  
  
"::sigh:: You gotta love those girls. Such sweet little things. Great in bed too." Said the leader. "Huh.time to have some fun boys. You heard the lady."  
  
They all cheered, some licked their lips, some took out their knives. At once they started to walk towards Hotaru who was in the center. She just stood there motionless, like an empty shell. Her head was still down, her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
The guy with slicked back hair stepped in first, getting ready to punch Hotaru. Lifting up his arm he swung, but was stopped by a small pale hand. Looking down his hazel eyes were met with cold blank purple ones that were rimmed with an eerie glow of violet.  
  
"What the.WAAHHH!!!" He screamed as Hotaru tightened her grip breaking several fingers. Cocking her head to the side in an innocent way, as if not knowing the actual damage she was causing. Releasing the boys hand, no crumpled, he staggered back against a wall.  
  
"Get her!!" All at once the four boys left attacked her. Hotaru's eyes came back to life, blinking a few times she focused her sight before a fist came at her face. Knocking her back a few feet.  
  
They ripped at her clothes, slashed her stomach, arms, and legs. Crying out but could not be heard. One after another punches and kicks were being thrown at her until she was nothing but a beaten and battered bundle.  
  
Staggering back, she slightly opened her eyes, to see the laughing faces of the men that attacked her. Tripping over her feet she fell onto the dirty pavement on her side, dirt and mud splattered on her blood soaked clothes, which were now in shreds. Her breathing became shallow and things around her began to black out. The five men closed in on her as her vision became blurrier.  
  
"Freak." And with that said, the boy with the broken fingers raised his right leg and kicked Hotaru in the stomach with all his might, knocking the wind out of her once and for all.  
~*End flashback*~  
  
::sigh::  
  
They had left her to die in that alley, alone with the cats and rats that were dispelled from society; just like her.  
  
She had woken up to the pitter-patter of rain later that night. Picking herself up and blinking away the raindrops that splashed on her face, she walked back towards her house, limping and holding her stomach. The rain, leaving small streams of red liquid flowing down her body and face, was now washing the blood that had dried on her clothes and limbs away.  
  
If people were to see her, they would have covered the mouth as if they had seen a walking dead girl; which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
Haruka was pacing back and forth in front of the living room window, worried sick. When he caught sight of his beloved 'sister' teetering up the walkway. He had ran outside just in time to catch her as she lost consciousness from exhaustion.  
  
Only Haruka can I trust. The one who saved me.  
  
~*Fast flashes*~  
  
"Papa! Papa pick me up, papa!" A chibi Hotaru said raising her hands and jumping up and down at a man's feet.  
  
::SMACK::!  
  
"Shut up Hotaru! Don't call me 'papa'. It's disgusting." Said the man in a white lab coat.  
  
~*flash*~  
  
"Shut the hell up and get in the B-scanner [body scanner]"  
  
"But, sir, I will-"  
  
"Don't but sir me, experiment 254. I am well aware of what the B- scanner will do to your body. That is the point. We want to see how much you can handle. Now get in!!"  
  
"Hai sir."  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
"Turn up the voltage, 2,000."  
  
"Professor Tomoe, Hota-::ahem:: experiment 254 has not gone to this level yet, it might cause some damage."  
  
"Do not disobey me, or suffer the consequences. Up the voltage to 2,000, NOW!"  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
"Ladies and gentleman please watch." he said while stepping back to allow his collegues a better view.  
  
" Experiment 254, attack formation Isis." Ordered the professor with round glasses, in a calm confident voice.  
  
The girl in the tube, lifted her arms in a fluid motion making circles [an: like subzero in mortal combat] drawing her hands closer and closer together. A ball of purple light was created and than a cat eye appeared in the ball. "Fire." Said the doctor. Without blinking the girl pushed her hands forward, ejecting the ball of energy.  
  
~*Flash*~  
  
Shuffling and shouting were heard, as the ground shook. Opening her eyes she looked out of her glass room, smoke was everywhere. Sparks from electrical wires could be seen. Sitting up from her white thin bed and swinging her legs over the side, so the material of her thin white cotton smock draped over her knees.  
  
People, people she didn't recognize were running. Heavy boots clunked as they carried other young men and women, experiment just like her. Though failed, according to the professor.  
  
"Get these people out of here!" Shouted a man with sandy blonde hair. He was standing with his back facing Hotaru, instructing the other men and women in camouflage suits out of the building.  
  
Turning around, slowly after seeing everyone was out, he looked at Hotaru, shocked that he had missed her.  
  
"Don't move, I'm going to get you out!"  
  
Hotaru just stared at him, as he made his way to the sliding door. Not knowing the code, he smashed it with his fist. The door slide open and he ran inside.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. My name is Haruka, what's yours?" The man asked giving her his hand to hold and smiling kindly.  
  
Hotaru looked at his hand than back at his face, she stared into his eyes and found that they held the truth.  
  
"Experiment 254, Hotaru Tomoe." She answered.  
  
Experiment 254? So this is what we've been hearing about. Those sick bastards!  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hotaru, why don't we get out of here huh?"  
  
Seeing her nod, he took her hand and led her out of the door. Draping his jacket over her and than picking her up princess style, as to not let her bare feet touch the glass that littered the floor and shielding her from the cold outside.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened as he saw the dead body of the professor on the floor, his eyes open wide in shock, pupil dilated and six bullet holes in his chest.  
Bye bye, papa.  
~*End fast flash*~  
  
Opening her eyes slowly revealing faded violet orbs, she felt a few drops of water on her arm, than it started to sprinkle leading to rain.  
  
Why.?  
  
Resting her head on the wall of her balcony she closed her eyes, letting the raindrops wash over her face.  
  
She sat like that for a couple of minutes when suddenly the rain stopped. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion she opened her eyes. She saw black cloth and metal wires.  
  
"Onna, what are you doing sitting out here in the rain? Your going to get sick." Said the man that was standing next to her.  
  
Looking over to her side, Hotaru saw Wufei in a white undershirt and red and black plaid pajama drawstring pants. He was looking at her through the corners of his eye. Holding up an umbrella, shielding them from the rain.  
  
"I was just thinking." Hotaru answered quietly, not showing any emotion.  
  
"It's 1 in the morning and you're completely soaked." He scolded.  
  
"What are you doing on my balcony?" Hotaru asked, ignoring his statement.  
  
This caught him by surprise, and he was at a loss of words.  
  
Good question, why am I here?  
  
"I was outside on my balcony watching you and saw you sitting out here 'thinking' and I got worried when it started to rain. You looked as if you fell asleep so peaceful and as a protector I'm not going to let you get sick."  
  
As a protector, he wont let me get sick. As a protector.  
  
Swinging her legs back over and landing with a soft thud and splash, she nodded to Wufei and headed back into her room. Putting on her robe as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sure you know your way back to your room, good-night and thank- you for doing your job." And with that she closed her bathroom door leaving a stunned Wufei.  
  
He slowly walked out of her room and closed the door quietly and went back to his room next door.  
  
Closing the door to his room, he leaned against it and slid down. Propping his elbows on his knees and holding his head with his hands, he thought of what he had witnessed on his balcony.  
  
She had shown so many emotions, happiness, pain, anger, betrayal, relief. Than she went back to a blank stare. Those monsters, how much damage did they inflict on her?! But sitting out there in the rain, she had looked tranquil and at ease, so beautiful.  
  
Shacking his head to clear his thoughts, wondering where his train of thought had turned in that direction. He stood up with a sigh and walked up to his drawer taking out a new change of clothes. After drying his hair he climbed under his covers.  
  
A golden dragon embroidered in his black silk sheets.  
  
Resting his head on his pillow, he looked up at the ceiling than to his left out the window where it was still raining.  
  
An image of Hotaru's face with the rain softly landing on her pale skin, clouded his mind as he fell into a deep sleep.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Done for today~!! So how was it? Oh and don't think wufei is the lover boy.muahahaha ^^ I'm sorry for those of you who like to know the coupling in the first few chapters, but I'm not going to do that for this story. So you're just going to hafta read on hehe ^^;; don't wanna give away too many hints now..teehehe  
  
So how was it? Did it make sense? The fast flashes and all? The fight scene wasn't at developed as I would have liked haha but I wanted to condense it. I spend more time on fight scenes usually but I didn't want to dwell on Hotaru getting beat up.  
  
Please review ~!! ^______________^ 


	6. Innocence

Lol I just realized that the italics didn't show up in all of my chapters teehehe ^^;; gomen ne!! sigh* it must have been confusing and messy. Solli solli for being slow on updating.had a busy weekend so I didn't have time. =T oh and how do you put words in italics and bold? XP  
  
::sniffle:: I had one review for my last chapter ::sniffle::  
  
arigato Shaedows ^_____^ o faithful reader and you leave such long reviews too! Thanx for your suggestions and being completely honest with me =]  
  
oh~! Yea forgot bleh XP disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
there's going to be oocness in this story hehehe  
  
"spoken" *thoughts * ::actions:: (background) [AN] ~ I don't like putting a lot of those. If you have ne questions and/or complaints please ask/complain ^^ in ur review please  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Crimson Stain: Innocence  
(Outkast- Speedballin' playing)  
  
"::loud yawn:: Nothing like waking up to some good 'ol relaxin' music in the morning."  
  
Stretching the braided youth swung his legs over his bed and landed with a small thud on his blue-gray carpet reaching up into the sky, he worked out the rest of the kinks he accumulated with his deep slumber; making his black boxers ride low in his waist and exposing the muscles on his bare chest and toned stomach.  
  
Bobbing his head to the music blasting in his room, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the new day ahead.  
  
Stripping off the remainder of his clothes, he stepped into the steaming shower, a cloud of mist flowed out of the glass door as he opened and closed it. Letting the warm water flow over his body and waist length hair, the free spirited man thought of what had occurred to him on their little shopping trip.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
*This is perfect for her. It would look so hot.* Duo thought, his face plastered to the glass display case at one of the best jewelry stores in the mall.  
  
While the others went to look for furniture and extra things their new quest might want for her room, he had made the excuse of going to the food court to get some grub. Which was partially true, due to the fact that you had to pass the food court in order to reach the jewelry store.  
  
"May I help you sir?" Came a kind voice that screamed 'let me help you'.  
  
Looking up, Duo saw a middle aged lady with gray-blonde hair put up in a neat bun. Her dress suit was a royal blue adorned with gold cuff buttons and three down her middle. This was to be expected of such a highly regarded place.  
  
"Hai, can I see that cross over there." He answered pointing to the cross he desired.  
  
"Hmm.fine choice young man. You have great taste." She stated in all truth while taking out the cross. She placed in on a satin cream colored cushion that was slightly propped up.  
  
The cross was 2 inches in height, an inch across, and one centimeter in width. It was a classic medieval/gothic styled cross, with a long chain studded with black, dark red, and purple gems . There was a thin line of back stones in the middle of the cross and than lined with rubies that bordered on black. On the tips of each point in the cross were amnesthes [sp?], a purple gem that would do only justice to Hotaru's beauty, in his opinion.  
  
"Is this for someone special?" The woman asked and smiled like a happy mother, when she saw a faint blush on the young mans cheeks.  
  
"Heh heh.um.::scratches head:: define special.?" Duo answered, getting slightly flustered.  
  
"Ah.so it is someone special. Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh no no no.she's a guest at our house, and I just wanted to get something for her." * Though that doesn't sound like a bad idea.*  
"Well, you are a very nice young man to have thought about getting her something. I am sure she will love this." Smiling, the sales woman walked up to the register and punched in a few numbers and scanned the price. "$350 is your total."  
  
Handing her a credit card [they have lots of money], he smiled in excitement. * I hope Hotaru likes it. *  
  
Placing the cross inside a velvet box and than in a gold one, the woman placed the precious jewel inside a satin bag. Making sure it was nicely wrapped for the nice young man she met today.  
  
"I wish you great luck young man. Have a nice day and thank you." The sales woman smiled kindly and waved.  
  
"Thank you!" Duo said walking out the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stepping out of his bathroom in a new pair of boxers braiding his hair, he walked into his massive closet.  
  
*Hotaru, she was so happy when I gave it to her after dinner. She smiled.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
"Hey, Hotaru. Can you come here a second?" Duo asked, fumbling with something in his pockets.  
  
"Hai? Duo?" Hotaru asked in her impassive tone.  
  
*Well here it goes.* "Here, I bought this for you today." Duo said in a rush taking out a velvet box from his jean pocket. Looking down on the ground, not knowing why he was so shy around her and missing the puzzled and slightly angry looks from the other men of the house hold.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise; she slowly took the velvet box in her feminine hands and opened it. A gasp was all she could let out as her eyes took in the faint shimmering of the gems on the cross before her, laying daintily in the satin lined box.  
  
She looked up into his eyes with smiling eyes and slowly her lips turned up into a small smile. The first they had seen. Duo fearing she wouldn't like his gift let out a sigh of relief when he saw her face light up, not as much as he would like, but it was a start.  
  
*She looks so pretty when she smiles. It makes me feel all warm deep in my chest knowing I made her smile. *  
  
"Arigato Duo, you didn't have to buy me anything." Hotaru said still with impassivity, closing the box silently and holding it in both of her hands.  
"Yea I know, I just wanted to get you something as a welcome gift. And it would look great on you, like your smile." Duo said cheerfully and was rewarded with another small smile. * Those smiles will soon reach your eyes, shinimegami, I promise. *  
  
He was still oblivious to the irritated looks his 'comrades' were giving him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Dressed in navy slacks, a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his tie loosely slung around his neck. Swinging his navy blazer over his shoulder, Duo emanated happy-go-lucky attitude.  
  
Pocketing his infamous black shades and grabbing a folder and a notebook, Duo headed downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast.  
  
"Morning everyone!!" Dou greeted loudly.  
  
Receiving nods from Trowa, Wufei, and Hiiro and a polite 'good morning' from Quatre. He was not surprised to see all of his friends awake and eating; since he was always the one that was late. But what caught his eye was the missing seat next to Quatre.  
  
Taking a seat in between Trowa and Quatre on the right side of the table. Wufei was sitting across from Trowa and Hiiro across from Quatre; leaving an empty seat in between the two.  
  
"Um.where's Hotaru? I thought she was an early bird like all of you." Duo voiced his question.  
  
"She was in the training room this morning." Said the young man who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against his chair in an aloof manner. His eyes were closed as usual and his plate clean, like he hadn't eaten anything. He was wearing his navy blazer, which was unbuttoned. His white dress shirt collar was folded over the blazer, no tie was around his neck, only two undone buttons revealing tanned and toned chest.  
  
"Hotaru must be taking more time to freshen up after training then." Quatre stated taking a bite of his pancake. The white blonde gentleman wore a navy vest instead of a blazer with his dress shirt nicely buttoned and tucked in. Passing as a dressy well-mannered boy, but looking past his shoulder hung a tanned colored leather duster.  
  
"Yea.hey Hee-man, what were you doing in the training room so early anyways?" Duo asked his voice muffled by the pancakes he stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"Yuy's always up in the mornings in the shooting range." Stated a young man with a tight ponytail taking a sip of his tea. His attire was much like Hirro's but his dress shirt was untucked and he wore an undershirt, giving off a more relaxed feel.  
  
"True. Why do you guys wake up so early any ways? It's not like you guys don't train enough already." Duo sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Training in the morning is the best time to train. You should do it too Duo, it would help you to stay awake in class." Came a deep quiet voice. Looking to his right, Duo saw his uni-banged friend. He had his eyes closed and was sitting in the same manner as Hiiro, but his face was calm and looked as though he were in deep thought or sleeping. The school uniform made him look older and even more handsome. With his dress shirt tucked in and his tie neatly in place. Instead of a navy blazer he wore a black leather duster.  
"Nani?! Are you saying I'm fat?!"  
  
"You could loose a few pounds Maxwell." Said the slightly amused Wufei.  
  
"Hmph! You guys are just jealous of my dashing good looks and only wish that you could look like me." Duo said in defense of himself and than devouring his third helping of pancakes.  
  
"::gasp:: Do you chew your food Duo?"  
  
Everyone looked to the dinning room entrance only to have the wind knocked out of them.  
  
Swallowing slowly, Duo stared at the person before them, eyes wide, like everyone else in the room.  
  
There in the entrance of the dinning room, was Hotaru looking slightly surprised. She was wearing shiny Mary Janes and black thigh high stockings since it was nearing winter and getting cold, black skirt with navy blue stripes that was a bit on the short side, but no one was complaining. Her white dress shirt was snug and her curves were outlined because of the navy fitted button up sweater she had on over her shirt. On her delicate wrists were some metal bracelets and she had a thumb ring on her left hand.  
  
Around her neck was a think chain and than the cross that Duo had bought her the day before sitting right at her breasts. Her hair was styled in the same manner as before, the ends brushing softly on her shoulders. She looked scandalously innocent.  
  
"::ahem::"  
  
All of them snapped out of their thoughts [hMm nasty ones?] and looked at her face again. Quatre blushed and looked at his food, Duo was grinning, Hiiro went back to 'sleeping', Wufei 'hmphed' and drank his tea, while Trowa looked down letting his bangs hide his small smirk and light blush.  
  
"Oh-uh..ye-yea! Of course I chew my food haha. I'm a fast eater." Duo said still grinning.  
  
"::cough:: Good morning Hotaru. Please sit, and have breakfast." Quatre said politely.  
  
Nodding she, took the only seat left, between Hiiro and Trowa.  
  
"Arigato Quatre, but I'm not hungry."  
  
"Hey Hotaru. I was right, the cross looks hot on you; you look like shinimegami." Duo said with a wink.  
  
A growl could be heard from her left, she looked through the corner of her eyes and saw that Hiiro was glaring at Duo. She heard Duo 'eEp!' and than a 'clink'. Glancing to her left, she saw Wufei with his thumb holding up the handle of his katana, a sign of unsheathing, under the table but enough for Duo to see. Than she heard another 'eEp'.  
  
* They're as bad as Haruka * She mused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^  
  
It was 5 in the morning, the sun was just starting to peek over the hills and the halls were still cold from the night.  
  
Softly walking, Hotaru made her way to the training room that was under the house. Regretting only wearing a thin long sleeved nylon white shirt and gray sweats that hung low on her hips. She quietly passed the rooms, making sure not to wake the occupants up.  
  
After 5 minutes of walking, she opened the door to the training room and switched on the lights. One row at a time, the lights turned on illuminating the 50' 30' room. Her eyes widened at the site of the extensive equipment situated around the room.  
  
Mats in one corner large enough for a gymnast to do a complete routine, treadmills, weight lifting machines, a couple of punching bags, a high beam, stationary bikes, a boxing ring, and a large mirror that covered the length of one 30 foot wall.  
  
*Hmm? What's that? *  
  
Squinting her purple eyes, she saw in the far corner a door hidden in the shadows. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Hotaru made her way over to the door that was so craftily hidden. But for what purpose?  
  
Surprisingly the door was unlocked, opening it with a soft 'click' revealing a long hall way illuminated by yellow tinted lights, to another door. The walls were actually tined windows. Hotaru could see a dark shaded figure inside the room looking as if he or she were just standing there.  
  
Making her way to the other door, again she was surprised it was unlocked. Opening it her eyes widened at the site before her. Rows and rows of weapons of all kinds littered the shelves. Guns, rifles, knives, swords, and many more of foreign weaponry to typical street guns.  
  
'BANG'BANG'BANG' 'click'clunk' 'BANG'BANG'BANG'  
  
Jumping at the sudden sounds, Hotaru walked over to wear she thought the sounds were coming from. Coming to an opened door, she stood transfixed.  
  
Hiiro was standing with his back faced to her feet firmly planted on the ground, his gun held in his right hand, aimed at the paper target 15 feet away, his left hand cupped his right in a steady line. His eyes unblinking, brows furrowed and lips set in a thin line of concentration.  
  
He was wearing a black tank top and baggy dark blue sweats and white socks protected his feet from the cold cement floor.  
  
'click'clunk' ' BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'  
  
This time Hotaru didn't flinch at the sounds, since she knew when he was going to shoot by watching his right index finger pull down of the trigger.  
  
"Do you want to try?" said Hiiro in his monotone voice not moving from his stance.  
  
Looking at his eyes, a bit startled *How did he know I was here? * "No its ok. I don't want to interrupt you. I just saw the door and it was unlocked, I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
  
"You're not bothering me." He replied emotionlessly. "Come here." Which sounded more like a command rather than a request.  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked, a little more suspiciously than she wanted to let on and stepped a foot back.  
  
*Is she afraid of me? Well I guess that would be understandable, but seeing what she could do, I doubt I would be much of a problem for her. HMm.she doesn't trust me. * "I'm not going to hurt you, I want you to learn how to use a gun. So come here." seeing her hesitant face he added. "please..?" [ yea ooc but hehe its oki right?]  
  
"Why do you want me to learn how to shoot?" She asked as she walked over to the middle compartment.  
  
"There are some crazy people out there in the world and it's best if you knew how to protect yourself. And it's always best to be prepared for anything. Now stand over here." He was about to explain the stance, but was surprised as he watched her mimic his stance almost perfectly.  
  
Looking up, her eyes asked 'like this?' "Almost." He replied. Walking around to her back, he straightened her shoulders, shifted her right foot so that her toes pointed toward the target and her left pointed forward. Than he place his hand on her waist and moved them so they made a twenty- degree angle.  
  
Stiffening when he touched her, Hotaru tried to ignore his hands.  
  
"Hold this." Hiiro commanded handing her small hand gun.  
  
Obediently she took it, a bit uneasy holding the cold metal that could kill.  
  
Without saying anything, Hiiro took her right arm and moved it so she was hold the gun pointing at the target. Than he reached over to her left arm so that his chest was pressed again her back and placed her left hand under her right hand.  
  
*What am I doing? I would never teach anyone to shoot and am I.actually being nice? * was the thought that ran through Hiiro's mind as his chest filled with a warm sensation, his arms still around the slim girl.  
  
*Oh my Kami.. * [Hotaru's been pretty sheltered and with an over protective Haruka.this doesn't happen often] was the only thought running through her mind.  
  
"Ok, now brace yourself, aim and pull the trigger." Hiiro instructed. "No, open both of your eyes, focus on your target and fire."  
  
'BANG' Looking at the target she had shot the corner of the paper.  
  
"Again." Ordered Hiiro.  
  
'BANG' this time she had his the outer circle of the target.  
  
"Use this gun." Looking behind her Hiiro was holding a black 45 semi- automatic. It was slim and looked like it was made for women. Taking it from Hiiro, Hotaru held it. The leather grip was more comfortable than the bulky metal. It was lighter and seemed to fit perfectly with her hand.  
  
"Do it again." Hirro ordered again.  
  
This time Hotaru stood in the perfect stance. Aiming she fired without hesitation. This time she had hit the target in the center.  
  
*hMm.fast learner. And that gleam in her eyes when she shot with that gun. * ::smirk:: * she's got it. *  
  
"Again."  
  
'BANG' dead center again.  
  
"Two shots. Fire"  
  
'BANG BANG' the whole in the center was increasing in size.  
  
Pushing a button, the target changed to an outline of a person.  
  
"Hit the center, and the head..if you can." Hiiro stated with a slight tinge of challenge.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, than looking back at the target. Her eyes shined with determination. Her position had become more relaxed and she held the gun as though she's used it a million times and more.  
  
'BANG'BANG'BANG' perfect.  
  
*Impressive little squirt isn't she. * Hiiro smirked and walked over to where she was waiting. "Good. Now change the magazine."  
  
"How do I do that?" Hotaru asked now excited about learning this new skill.  
  
Demonstrating to Hotaru how to reload the gun, he had her repeat it several times. Than practice shooting some more.  
  
"Change the magazine again."  
  
Hotaru clicked the small lever with her thumb allowing the empty magazine to drop onto the table, than with her left hand she scooped up the new magazine, twirling it in her palm than twisting through her fingers she reloaded the gun. [all done fast] Glancing over at Hiiro, smirking and a triumphant look in her eyes, than proceeded in shooting the target.  
  
Shaking his head and smiling slightly, Hiiro looked up at the clock. * 6:30, time to get ready. ::sigh:: * Looking back at the violet eyed beauty in front of him, he thought * She learned how to shoot accurately and reload in an hour and made me smile. Amazing. I can see why Haruka- san is so protective of her. She sure is.incredible. *  
  
"I'm done, Hiiro." Her king voice drew him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Good. It's 6:30, we should get ready for school."  
  
"::grumble:: Why do I hafta go to school..?" Hotaru whined, surprising him. Since she's never been this.human around anyone since she arrived.  
  
"What's wrong with school? And it's against the law if you don't."  
  
"Nothing.nothing at all." Hotaru answered solemnly looking down at her hand which still held the gun. Her eyes were shaded black again, after being lit up to a purple while practicing.  
  
A rough warm hand covered hers causing her to look up suddenly. Hiiro's prussian eyes held all seriousness and truth as he took the gun from her and held her hand.  
  
"I'll protect you." His voice was urgent and desperate, trying to make the precious girl see that he wasn't just doing this because it was a mission but because he actually cared for her safety and well being. He wanted her to know that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe.  
  
Seeing the determination and truth in the oceanic depths of his eyes, Hotaru smiled slightly, her eyes shimmering with warmth and happiness.  
  
"::chuckle:: That's nice to know. Really nice." Hiiro smiled a small smile at her response. It wasn't sarcastic but one that was said with relief like a 'sigh'. "I guess we better get ready."  
  
Nodding and letting go of her hands, he handed her the gun back. "Here, keep this." He said softly.  
  
"Are you sure? Doesn't it belong to somebody?"  
  
"Yea, you. I'll have it engraved later on this week. But hang onto it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Thank you, Hiiro."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The group of six was walking up the steps of the Peacecraft Academy. The building was enormous and the grounds were at least 10 acres; and that was only the main building. There were stables and fields for the many sports that go on during the day and the three floors of classrooms.  
  
Walking up to the office, Trowa held open the door for them to go in. The boys were escorting Hotaru to the office so she could get her schedule. But they saw no point in it since she would be having the same classes as they did.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" Asked the elderly woman from behind the secretary desk. She had graying hair and small reading glasses sitting on the tip of her nose. The wrinkles around her eyes and mouth told you that she liked to smile and laugh.  
  
"Hai, I'm transferring to this school and I was told to come here to get my schedule for this year." Hotaru answered politely and as sweetly as she could muster.  
  
"Oh yes. Is your name Hotaru Tomoe?" The elderly woman asked, her eyes shinning.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hello Ms. Hotaru, my name is Mrs. Witterman and I am your principals secretary. If you have any questions you can come ask me. Ms. Peacecraft will be seeing you now. I hope you like it here Ms. Hotaru." She finished with a smile of sincerity.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Witterman."  
  
Knocking on the door to the principals office, with the boys following behind her, hearing a muffled 'come in' Hotaru opened the door.  
  
"Please take a seat." Said a feminine but deep voice from behind the leather chair.  
  
Sitting in one of the cushioned chairs in front of the glass tables, Hotaru waited patiently. Trying to ignore the nervousness swarming in her stomach.  
  
*What if she's a bitch? What if the students are the same as all those other people? Dammit why am I like this?! * Hotaru screamed in her mind, eyes clouding over turning into a deep purple.  
  
"Sorry for the wait. You must be Hotaru." The woman behind the chair said, swirling around to face Hotaru, who snapped out of her trance when the woman spoke suddenly. "Welcome to Peacecraft Academy, I am your principal Relena Peacecraft." With that Relena held out her hand across the table with a warm smile.  
  
Hotaru shook her hand, but stared in shock. The woman in front of her was about a year older than her and she owned a school?! Relena had dirty blonde hair that was put up into a nice bun held by two chop sticks. Her bangs skimmed her eyebrows that outlined a hart shaped face. Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with wisdom but held a certain gleam of pride to it.  
  
The principal was wearing a dark navy dress suit that was fitted and altered for her specifically. Even though she was dressed in a suit, you could not mistake her for her young age.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Peacecraft. I was told to come here for my schedule..?" Hotaru asked realizing she left the woman without and answer.  
  
"Yes, I will be handing you your schedule, but I am sure you know that you will be having the same classes as these boys. Am I right?"  
  
"Hai, I am aware of that."  
  
"::sigh:: And the administration still insisted on you coming here to get a schedule? What a waist of time." Relena said with humor. "Here is your schedule. (hands it to Hotaru) You will get your physical education uniform when you get to that class. The locker office will have it in your size waiting for you as well as a locker. Here is your note pad and discs."  
  
Hotaru put the clipboard sized 'note pad' on her lap. It was half an inch thick and 12 inches wide. The color was gray, in the middle was a screen and buttons of the side. One for power, and others for saving things. A pen clipped to the side. The dropping the small square discs inside her sweater pocket she looked up expecting to be instructed.  
  
"Now, that's all that you will need. If you have any questions feel free to ask any of the students or the boys that have accompanied you. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Iie. Thank you Ms. Peacecraft." Hotaru answered quietly.  
  
"Ok. Welcome to our school Hotaru." Relena said standing up and shacking Hotaru's hand once more.  
  
Nodding Hotaru walked out the door that was held open by Quatre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They day had passed by rather nicely and peacefully. The students at the academy were really kind to Hotaru, to her utter surprise, but didn't make any new solid friendships just yet.  
  
It was now her last period of the day, coming out of the girl's locker room, Hotaru looked around for the guys. There standing in a half circle in the far corner of gym were the five boys. As she walked towards them, she heard several hushed voices commenting on ' don't they looks like angels?' and 'they are so hot, I think I'm going to die'. Trying not to snort in disgust at their foolishness, Hotaru stood in between Duo and Wufei, where they had made a spacer for her to lean against the wall when they saw her nearing them.  
  
What Hotaru didn't notice while walking across the gym, were the lusty stares she was receiving from a choice group of young men, and furtive glances from the boys around the room. But, the sharp eye of the group did notice, his hands clenching and unclenching trying to contain his anger.  
  
*Why am I acting like this? It's just Hotaru, I'm overreacting. ::sigh:: Who am I kidding? That's just it.it's Hotaru. * mused the silent watcher.  
  
From the day in the airport, he had been observing this little sprite, trying to find something that would be out of the ordinary and be a threat to his friends or.the world. But as the day passed and as he continued to observe her, he had come to see what was behind the mask of apathy. Just like many of his friends have over the short amount of time Hotaru had been staying with them.  
  
But having eyes of a hawk serves useful in more than one-way.  
  
* She has so much to offer the world; she's the only one that doesn't know it. But I can't blame her; she hasn't had the opportunity to 'spread her wings' so to speak. *  
Heero noticed Trowa's fists clenching and unclenching and the one eye that was visible turned swirled from emerald to dark green. Looking over to where Trowa had fixed his menacing gaze, he noticed the group of boys that were glancing over at the only female in their group, looking her up and down, than going off into whispers and chuckles.  
  
*Hmm.seems like I'm not the only one who noticed Hotaru was not an ordinary girl. Should've expected Trowa to see this as well, the quiet ones always notice things others don't. * thought Heero.  
  
Hotaru was making small talk with Duo and Quatre, completely oblivious to the attention she was getting from across the gym.  
  
*I'll let Trowa handle this one. Besides, he looks about ready to slaughter those punks with his daggers. And it wouldn't surprise me if people didn't gawk at Hotaru in the p.e. Uniforms; they show alotta leg. * Heero chuckled in his mind.  
  
The girls uniform consisted of a bathing suit like bottom in dark blue and a soft white T-shirt with blue rims. The boys had the same shirt but wore dark blue basketball shorts.  
  
Their couch came and called roll quickly, wanting to get the class started. The couch was a muscular middle-aged man who was a little on the over burnt side. His golden blonde hair was crew cut, wearing a tight white tank top and short blue running shorts. All the students in his class tried not to loose their lunch and to look at him as little as possible. Even the aloof group of six had to wince.  
Separating the students into teams of five for basketball, after making his students sprint three laps, do 100 push-ups and crunches, and finally suicides [basketball term].  
On the first court were Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Hotaru, against the group of boys who had been eyeing Hotaru. Seeing an opportunity to 'scold' the delinquents, Trowa let a small evil smirk appear on his face.  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
SORRY~!!! It's been two weeks since I last updated.I didn't know how I wanted to do this chapter.::sob:: T__T and I'm not happy with the way it turned out.feh makes me kinda mad.  
  
Suicides, for the people who don't play basketball or their phys. Ed. Teachers didn't torture them haha but its running from the side line to the free throw line than back, than you run to the end of the half circle, then bak to the side line, and u get the point? Hehe its really tiring cuz u sprint =] but I'm sure our boiz and kick ass chica can handle it ^^  
  
Well I hope it was at least a lil' enjoyable. R&R please~! It made me sad that I only got one review. But it still made me smile =T 


End file.
